1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an information providing method and apparatus for aligning an X-ray tube and a detector of a mobile X-ray apparatus that captures a medical image of an object, and a wireless detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray apparatus is a medical image system which may be configured for obtaining an image of an inner structure of a human body by penetrating an x-ray through the human body. A medical image of an object may be conveniently and quickly obtained by using the X-ray apparatus, as compared to other medical image systems such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus or a computed tomography (CT) apparatus. Accordingly, the X-ray apparatus is widely used to photograph a plain chest, a plain abdomen, a plain ossature, a plain pansinusitis, a plain neck soft tissue, or a breast.
Recently, a mobile X-ray apparatus has been suggested. The mobile X-ray apparatus may be very useful when photographing a patient who is difficult to move, but is generally characterized by a low medical image quality, as compared to a stationary X-ray apparatus. Accordingly, the medical image quality of the mobile X-ray apparatus needs to be improved.